Playing Dress Up
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Tim Scam, Sam thought, was a man full of surprises, ranging from the temporary truce he made with her, to helping her complete her mission, to teacher her how to waltz. She was also surprised at how nice it felt to be in his arms... Scam/Sam


**Title: Playing Dress Up **

**Summary: ****Tim Scam, Sam thought, was a man full of surprises, ranging from the temporary truce he made with her, to helping her complete her mission, to teacher her how to waltz. She was also surprised at how nice it felt to be in his arms...**

**Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**Rating: T**

**-o-**

Sam dipped her foot into the hot water, inching her way in, before putting the rest of her bare body into the tub. Sam cringed for a second, and let herself get used to the temperature, before slowly dunking herself underwater. She let her dry arms rest on the counter of the tub and kept her head above the waterline.

This… felt good.

Sam fanned her toes out before stretching the muscles in her foot. Running after a criminal, in high heels no less, was torture for her poor feet. Unfortunately for said feet, they would not be getting any rest any time soon. No, she had to capture the same elusive criminal (or was it criminals?) that kept appearing at the invitation only party hosted by the Duntuns.

She and the girls were sent to Europe to investigate (and tail) a man named Brad Hansford, who was rumored to be a shady businessman who was interested in merging companies with the Duntuns. Further investigation from other WOOHP employees showed that Hansford usually (by "mysterious" causes) gained profit from the merge while causing the other company to lose their assets.

And to be honest, Sam thought while kicking the water with her feet, the reason that the Duntuns never realized this was because they weren't really the brightest in the bunch. At least not the heir, Lance Duntun, who was more interested throwing parties than he was in the company.

But every party (Lance was having a celebration of becoming recently engaged by throwing a party every day for the next week) there was some random criminal (a petty pickpocket the first day, a small time arsonist the next day) interrupting the party.

At first she thought of the possibility of the attacks being random, but when she ran after both crime offenders, (in her gray lace Paris Hilton Senoritas, leading her feet to turn as red as blood), they both led her to a small alleyway.

And then they disappeared. The only thing left behind was a pile of black sludge.

She had sent a small sample to WOOHP for analysis. She was still waiting for the results.

Sam sighed, stretching her feet out again. One would think she'd learn to carry a pair of running shoes with her. WOOHP should have _some _invention to make a pair of sneakers pop into midair. But _no_. She got some sick kick when the pretty shoe pinched her toes and crushed her heel.

Sam felt the water getting cooler.

No more thinking of those stressful things! For now, she would relax, in this wonderful warm bath where she could pretend she was just another girl relaxing after a hard day and not a spy who had to scale the walls of Hansfords' hotel to sneak into his room. She closed her eyes and dreamed of something happier.

Twenty minutes later, after the water cooled down immensely, Sam picked her nude form out of the tub and quickly grabbed a white towel off the hotel bathroom rack and tied the towel over her hair. After that, she grabbed another towel before drying herself off and tying the white cloth around her body.

Sam quickly dried her hair with the towel, letting the red strands fall in ringlets around her shoulders. She dropped the towel to the floor and opened the door, revealing her darkened hotel room.

Turning on a lamp, Sam went through her suitcase to find something suitable to wear when she heard slow claps from behind her.

Her blood ran cold. Who was in her room?

Sam clutched the towel around her body tighter before turning her head to the right. Seeing a glimpse of a man's body sitting in the chair in the room, Sam gulped before turning around fully, her eyes widening when she saw his face.

Tim Scam was sitting on that chair.

"Well", he said in a teasing tone, looking up and down her body before smirking, "I wasn't expecting _this _sight, but I can't say I'm disappointed."

Sam felt the heat of her anger rise up to her face before her face scrunched up into a glare.

"What do you want?" she asked with hostility in her tone. Unconsciously, Sam gripped the towel tighter.

Scam rolled his eyes, the sarcasm in his voice obvious to her. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my favorite spy and talk to her like the adults we are?"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive mode before sending another glare his way. "Cut the _**crap**_ Scam. Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

He gave her a mock frown. "Sorry. My mom never taught me how to listen to directions properly. I should borrow yours again", he said with a wink.

If possible, her glare grew angrier. (This fact amused Scam to some extent.)

"I'll kick your ass back into jail if I have to!" Sam shouted, before lowering her voice when remembering where she was. She clutched her towel in a tighter grip, not enjoying the way Scam's eyes drifted up and down her body. "In fact, I'll fight you right now!" Sam said, getting into a fighting position.

Scam, to her shock, just chuckled. "Well I _would_, Sam, but I don't think you'd enjoy giving me a show…" he drifted off, his eyes wandering back to her towel, reminding Sam how _undressed _she really was at the moment. She felt more heat rise up to her face and somehow she knew it wasn't because of anger.

She gripped the towel so hard she could feel her fingernails _digging into her palms._

"_Fine_"_, _Sam grumbled under her breath, "We'll speak like _adults_."

He smirked. He enjoyed winning. "Adults", he said, agreeing with her.

Giving him another glare, Sam put her hands back into her suitcase in order to find a pair of suitable clothes to wear in front of Scam, (and by that, she really did mean something she could fight him in),

Scam tsked from his position. Slowly he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets and coming closer to her, "Sam. I thought I taught you better than to turn your back on me."

Sam growled but didn't look up at him, "I can't fight you properly while I'm dressed up in a towel now can I?"

Scam scoffed under his breath, before gripping her chin with his finger and forcing her to look at him. He gave her a lazy smirk and came close to her face, "You may or may not look like a little _**minx**_ in your towel and wet hair…", he said, letting a strand of damp hair fall over his fingers, "But if I remember correctly, the clothes do not make the woman… Especially because redheads are supposed to be…", he paused a second for his words to take effect, letting his breath fan her face, "_Feisty_."

He expected Sam's fist almost hitting his face, so he grabbed her wrist before she could cause any damage.

Scam smirked at her anger, "I thought we were being adults here?"

"Then why don't you start acting like one!" Sam hissed in annoyance. She tried pulling her arm free of his hold.

"You're throwing a hissy fit and _I'm _acting like a child?"

"I am **not **throwing a hissy fit! You're being unreasonable!"

Scam rolled his eyes (acting like he was dealing with a real child) before leaning back against the bedpost. "I have a proposition."

Immediately Sam's mind went on the defense, "I don't want to hear anything _you_ have to offer!"

A cruel smirk made its way onto Scam's lips, "And here I thought that children were the only ones that didn't have the patience to hear out proposals."

The connection he was trying to make did not go unnoticed. Sam's glare only grew darker.

"… _Fine"_, she spit out reluctantly. She seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays.

His face turned serious, "You and your annoying little team", (Sam smirked at this, happy that she was able to get under his skin), "Have split up to investigate the matter of Brad Handsford. Clover and Alex have been sent undercover in his own mansion to find any incriminating evidence, and you are supposed to get close to Handsford himself at the Duntun's weeklong idiotic party parade."

The look on Sam's bewildered face only made him smirk, and he continued without bothering to tell her how he knew about her mission, "Tomorrow night, you will be on the dance floor and gain Hansford's attention. He will ask you to dance, you'll agree, and from there on forward you will get close to him. You'll gain something akin to a Cinderella complex and leave him wanting for more. You do this every night, until you become an influential part of his life."

Sam nodded, understanding what he was hinting at. It actually helped her, because she had no idea on how to approach Hansford on her own. "Okay… and where do you fit into all of this?" she asked guardedly.

He smirked, "Well you can't get onto the dance floor by yourself can you?"

Sam's jaw almost dropped, but thankfully she managed to keep up a professional façade. She wished she could say the same about her voice, "A-as in, m-my—"

"Date? Yes."

Sam stayed quiet, the gears in her head turning as she tried to think of what Scam got out of doing this. "And… you are agreeing to be my date because…?"

He looked at her sharply, "Because I have my own goals."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "You can't accomplish these 'goals' by yourself?"

"I can, but you can't do this on your own because you keep getting _distracted_."

She made the connection quickly, "The random attacks."

He nodded once.

"… And what are you getting out of this?"

Scam shrugged and it was obvious that he had no intention of telling her. Sam frowned; she wasn't about to let him get away with that.

Sam huffed, "I'm not doing anything unless I know what you're getting out of this."

His face turned cold, his eyes becoming almost angry. "Then your mission will be a failure."

She didn't back down, "So will yours."

They both said nothing after that, but they didn't need to. Their messages were clear from the way their faces were bunched up in a glare and their eyes shot daggers at each other.

Realizing that she wasn't about to back down, (not that he had any intention to, but he supposed that if he played his cards right, she would be in his favor), he sighed quietly.

"About 15 years, there was a business corporation called Legend. It dealt with media advertising; interviews with celebrities, famous magazines, fashion shows, the works. My father had built it up scratch with the little money he had, and it grew to be extremely successful. Hansford, who was a trustworthy business man back then, and was just starting out, merged with my father and eventually stole his fortune."

Any smart retorts that Sam was coming up with had disappeared when the shock of his explanation had set in.

His dad was the first man Hansford conned?

Sam nodded slowly, processing the information without looking up at Scam. Thinking the situation over, (and whether or not she should call WOOHP), Sam sighed tiredly before looking back at Scam.

"… What would you be doing at the party?" she asked quietly, making Scam look slightly content because he was getting to her.

Knowing what she was referring to, Scam explained, "While you distract Hansford, I'll look into the random attacks, convince the Duntuns not to merge, as well as making sure Hansford makes a deal with me instead."

Sam nodded, quickly understanding the shrewd reasons behind Scam wanting to make a deal with Hansford. "Okay but where do I fit into all of this?"

"I'm sure Hansford would quickly recognize my name on the guest list."

Ah. So he was using her name to get in because she, as an invited guest (thanks to WOOHP pulling some strings), was allowed to bring an extra guest.

It made sense (and was very clever. She should have expected such long thought out plans from a man like Scam).

Sam shivered a little, remembering that she was still in a towel. With a small blush, Sam turned around and plucked out the first thing she found in her suitcase before turning back around, ready to tell Scam to **leave**.

Scam was holding his hand out, gesturing her to shake it, "Temporary truce?"

Sam looked at him warily. A truce would call for a temporary semblance of _trust, _something she had once given Scam when they first met but he had broken instantly.

Inwardly, Sam frowned, remembering how the past two nights were wasted because her duties as a spy were being stretched out. With Alex and Clover situated in Hansford's mansion, she needed all the help she could get, especially because Alex and Clover's jobs were crucial to their investigation.

She didn't want to admit it, but she needed all the help she could get.

Sam (reluctantly) extended her hand out and shook his hand to make their truce slightly official, "Fine. Now, get out of my room."

Scam chuckled before giving her a small smile (which, Sam refused to say, looked nice on him). "I'll see you in the morning then?" he asked, walking towards the door. Sam blinked; he asked her that so… _nicely_, that she had a hard time believing this was the same man who was her enemy.

"Sure… where's your room?" she asked out of curiosity.

Scam smirked when he opened the door, and pointed to the room across from hers.

Oh.

Scam went into the hotel lobby before turning around and giving Sam one last smirk, "Hope you don't catch a cold Sam", he said, making Sam turn red with anger when she realized that she was _still _in a towel because he had interrupted her before she could change.

'_Jerk.' _Sam slammed the door in his face, locking it, before dumping her towel on the floor and changing into her night clothes.

Grabbing a comb and running it through her hair, Sam turned off all the lights and hopped into the big hotel room bed, snuggling in before closing her eyes softly, trying to dream.

Of course, even as tired as she was the restlessness was getting to her and her mind traveled in a direction that she wasn't particularly fond of.

Was Scam in this same position in his room, or…

'_Sam, stop it!'_, she ordered herself, before closing her eyes and forcing herself to sleep.

The morning came too **quickly**, Sam thought, as she turned around in her bed to get a more comfortable position until she heard knocking.

Sam rolled over onto her side.

The knocking continued.

Sam groaned, and outside Scam could hear her muffled voice telling him to go away.

Rolling his eyes he, with a quick flick of his wrist, pulled out the extra keycard that he had swiped from Sam's room last night and swiped it through the card holder. In moments the red light turned green and he opened the door with ease.

"Rise and shine", he said with mock sincerity, waltzing through her room to pull the curtains back. Another groan was presented before him and Scam had to chuckle at how funny it was to bother her.

Feeling like a mother hen (much to his, and her, annoyance), Scam pulled the thick comforter off Sam's body, revealing her shorts and t-shirt clad form. Sam opened one eye and narrowed it, before closing her eyes fully and scowling at him.

Scam smirked, "Princess, I could _carry_ you to the bathroom if that's your heart's desire."

The redhead (and her crumpled hair) threw a pillow at him before slowly sitting up on the bed. Without even sparing him a glance, (and ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her), Sam walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

When she had gotten out, he wasn't in the room.

Confused, Sam opened the door to her hotel room and peeked into the room across from her. Maybe she had gotten lucky and he had left.

_Fat chance. _

As if reading her mind, Scam opened the door and gave her a small evil smile (because he had to have been evil to wake her up so rudely. Grumbling Sam wondered what had happened to their truce).

Sam sighed and closed the door before quickly changing into a light blue dress shirt with sleeves that came up to her elbow and flared at the end, a pair of black leggings and high black boots. Combing her hair quickly, she got it into its usual state before grabbing her purse and leaving the room, Scam in tow.

-**o**-

Sam squirmed silently, biting her lip before looking around with increased paranoia.

"Something wrong?" Scam asked without even needing to look at her.

She glanced in his direction, watching how calm he appeared with his impassive face and hands in his pockets while walking at an even pace.

Tilting her head curiously, she asked him, "Are you always this calm after creating truces with your enemies?"

Looking her way, Scam gave her a small smirk, "No you're just special." Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure I'm just one of those people", she said sarcastically, but turned a little shocked when Scam hummed in agreement.

They were walking towards a dress store apparently, as Scam had informed her over breakfast (an awkward experience she had to say) with the excuse that she needed more dresses if she was going to go to this weeklong party.

"You know Sam, a truce does mean that I have no intention of hurting you right?" he asked amused, glancing at the amount of space she had left between them. They could be mistaken for two strangers walking in the same direction.

The glare Sam sent his way made him laugh.

"I'm not standing next to you. What if Clover or Alex comes this way?"

"Yes because the Hansford mansion is just around the next corner."

His sarcasm didn't escape her.

"W-well what if someone from the party sees us?" she said, cringing when she heard the words that came out of her mouth. They both knew she was just fishing for some weird excuse.

He smirked at her, "You _are _my date", he said, extending his hand out with a nice smile (that Sam was sure was filled with malicious intent). In the back of her mind Sam realized he was right and it _was_ probably better for people to see them together, but she couldn't help but frown in frustration at the annoyance of it all.

_Oh fine. _Hesitantly, Sam reached out for his hand slowly and sighed as she let him pull her close to him.

Closer than she would have liked. Sam stepped back a few paces.

Scam had the gall to _laugh in her face. _

When they had **finally** reached the store Sam was scowling at him and forcibly removing her body from him as far as she could.

In seconds a saleswoman had been in their face, asking millions of questions that Sam (to her frustration) had a hard time processing. Scam pulled the woman away (with a dazzling smile, that jerk) and Sam took the time to look around the store she had entered.

It seemed to be a high fashion (and expensive) designer clothing boutique in which only celebrities traveled around in. Taking a look at Scam, she raised an eyebrow, not seeing the short hyper blonde woman near him, until she felt a poke in her side. Turning around, Sam saw dozens (upon dozens) or dresses piled up in her hands and she wondered how the lady managed to carry them all.

"Try them on in here", the woman said, dragging Sam off to a large dressing room where she was promptly handed the dresses (thank God she was a spy otherwise she would have fallen under the weight of those dresses).

Taking a quick glance at the price tag, Sam's eyes widened in shock, until she managed to push away that thought when she heard Clover's voice in her head.

"_**Buy me a dress Sammie! Especially cuz you get to buy them on WOOHP's tab!"**_

Well… Jerry _did _give her permission to spend as much as she needed, and she _did _need to go to the parties, and even if she wasn't as fashion-obsessed as Clover was, she wouldn't wear the same dress to the same party twice.

With a small smile on her face, Sam nodded, taking the pile of dresses and entering the dressing room. Locking the door behind her, Sam quickly changed into a strapless slip dress before examining the dresses in hand. She picked up the black dress, staring at its beauty. It was a black sheath strapless dress made of satin, with gold intricate designs across the bust line and waist.

"That's a good color"

Sam turned around with a gasp and found Scam (or, uh, Tim, as she was supposed to call him) sitting in the chair provided by the store, his eyes glancing from the dress in her hands to the file he was looking at.

"Why the _hell_, are you in here?" she asked with wide eyes, clinging the dress to her body to cover what she was wearing.

Scam coolly looked at her and gave her a disregarding glance. He looked back down at his file.

He shrugged lightly, as if his presence in _her _dressing room was nothing to be concerned about. "I'm approving your dress choice of course."

Sam gaped. "You can do that outside!" she said, pointing to the door of the large dressing room.

"And risk the chance of someone who would attend the party seeing us? Never!" he said, replaying her words from this morning with a mock gasp.

Sam glared at him, not liking how he used her words against her. Without looking at the pile that the saleswoman had brought in for her, Sam picked up a random article of clothing and threw it at him.

Oh. She threw the strapless bra at him. Immediately she bit her lip, trying to keep in the giggles.

Scam picked off the object with two fingers and threw it off to the side. "If that was your attempt to tell me that I'm allowed to see _your _bra, then I'll be happy to tell you that—"

Sam refused to hear the rest. "OUT!" she screamed as loud as a whisper permitted her, while pointing to the dressing room door.

Scam rolls his eyes before pointing to a purple dress. "Try that one."

Sam picked up the dress he was pointing to, pretended to examine it, before throwing it back at Scam. Scam plucked the dress off his head before glaring at her.

"**I **already have an outfit for tonight, thanks."

Sam blinked at him with big eyes, "Well the color really brings out your eyes. Maybe you **should** try it." Sam smiled innocently while Scam glared at her.

"**Well**out of the two of us, **you're** the one who has the right assets for it."

Sam blushed tremendously before her open mouth turns into a scowl. "Well, I don't know, **Tim**, _you_ seem to have the right **curves** for it."

Scam stood up with an eyebrow raised, and walked towards her until he cornered her form. With a foreboding smirk, Scam put his hand on his shirt and began to unbutton it quickly. Sam gaped, her jaw dropping quickly, "_What are you __**doing**_**?" **she whispers angrily, hoping no one outside the dressing room heard her.

Scam smirked and brought his face close to Sam, telling her "I'm showing you exactly how many _curves _I have." Then he went on to press himself against Sam who blushed heavily when she felt the hard planes of his chest and his muscles and realized that every _inch_ of his muscular V-shaped physique had no room for _curves._

"Okay okay get off!" Sam said, pressing her hands against his (almost bare) chest and pushing him off her. With a smirk he got off and resumed his spot on his chair, not bothering to re-button his shirt.

"A-and button up your shirt." His smirk told her he had no intention of doing so, especially because it made her so uncomfortable.

_Jerk. _

Scam picked up a gold dress and tossed it to Sam. She, with her quick reflexes, picked the dress up and looked at it. It was a strapless golden gown with a silver lined bodice with a beautiful elaborate design. There was a high front side slit and a train in the back of the gown in a lighter shade of gold.

"Wow… It's beautiful", Sam said, though she quickly put the dress on a hanger again.

"You don't like it?" he asked, watching the way she put the dress back.

"It's not that I don't like it…" Sam said, drifting off, eyeing the slit. Scam quickly understood. He stood up slowly and picked the dress off the hook it was on, and put it against Sam's form, almost analyzing how it would fit against her body.

"It looks good though", he said, giving her a look.

Sam stuttered, "Yea but—"

"At least try it", he said with a small smile. Sam cursed herself for almost melting with that smile.

"Fine", she grumbled, taking the dress out of his hands.

… They stared at each other.

"Are you getting out?" Sam asked, glancing from him to the door and back to him again.

He gave her an 'innocent' look, "But if I leave, you won't try the dress on."

"I will too."

"You're too shy."

Sam huffed, "I am not!"

He smirked, "Prove it to me then. Go ahead and change."

Sam froze, the dress almost falling out of her hands. Scam quickly caught it in his grasp.

"Being _shy _has **nothing **to do with a guy watching a girl change. **Decent** men don't do that."

He snorted, "I'm a criminal and you think I'm decent? Have I taught you _nothing_?"

Sam just glared harder. Rolling his eyes, Scam said, "Would you feel better if I closed my eyes?"

"No you can **get out.**"

"Why don't you drop me off outside?" he asked her with a small smirk.

Sam glared harder. They both knew she had no intention of doing such a thing while she was only wearing a slip.

But she was tired of arguing with him. She only had a few hours until the mission and picking dresses took _forever._

"… Your eyes will be closed?" Sam said, tired of fighting and ready to give in.

"Of course."

"…Promise?"

He resisted the urge to snort. "Pinky promise."

Sam sighed heavily before ushering him to turn around with her finger. He did so after he sat down on the chair and closed his eyes.

"Put your hand over your eyes!" she said. She could see Scam rolling his eyes under his eyelids.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously, before putting his hand over his eyes. Sam had to smirk at that.

Looking at the golden dress, Sam quickly slipped it over her head and adjusted it while looking in the mirror.

"Are you done yet?" asked a disgruntled Scam. Sam had to smirk at that.

"Yes you can look now", she said in a too-sweet voice, letting the nice feeling of controlling a man like Tim Scam wash over her.

Scam took his hand off his eyes (feeling a little less ridiculous when he did so) and sunk in the image of Sam wearing the dress… looking ethereal wearing it.

He nodded, a small smirk on face, "It looks wonderful", he said softly, enjoying the way Sam's face darkened in red.

"T-thanks", she mumbled, before gesturing him to close his eyes again as she picked up the black dress with the gold embroidery that she was eyeing before.

Pulling the yellow dress off with some effort, Sam took another look at Scam who had kept his eyes closed. Realizing the slip felt highly uncomfortable with the dress, Sam debated taking it off…

One last look at Scam keeping his word made her do it.

Quickly taking the slip off, Sam brought the black dress over her head and adjusted it again, smiling in the mirror when she saw herself wearing it.

"You can look now", she said quietly, before turning around to face Scam. He gave her a look of approval (or what she could tell was a look of approval) before gesturing her to turn around to let him see the rest of the dress. Sighing quietly, Sam did so, like a fashion model would.

"Are we done?" Sam asked after she had changed into her normal clothes again. Scam scoffed, looking at her with some amusement. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Of course not."

Sam gaped, "What do you mean 'of course not'?"

Scam shrugged, "You have five more days of these parties. Two dresses won't cut it." Sam frowned, her shoulders sagging tiredly. She was already exhausted and he was saying there was more to come?

With a groan she said, "This would be SO much easier if I was Clover", putting the dress back on the hook. Scam chuckled behind her.

"Well I'll be honest; I'm glad you're not."

_Did he just-_Sam turned around to find him looking back at his file.

Pretending like nothing happened, he picked up a short green strapless dress and throwing it at her, "Now hurry up. We don't have all day. I have to teach you how to dance."

Sam groaned.

It was going to be a _long _week…

**-o-**

Scam juggled the shopping bags in his hands while an exhausted Sam walked behind him. Sam watched how, with some ease, Scam fished out a card key out of his back pocket (not that she was looking at his ass or anything! She had more decency than that!), and when he reached her door, he slid the key through the card reader and entered the room.

Wait a minute…

"How'd you get my key?"

He spared her a side glance, "I didn't. This is my room", he said calmly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, before picking up a pair of heels sitting near the door: her Senorita Paris Hilton heels. "I suppose these are yours then."

He shamelessly nodded, "I couldn't resist. They had my size", he said, his words laced with sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes while smiling. Reaching her hand out, she asked for her card key. Silently, he handed it over to her.

"Thank you", and with that she put her purse on the bed and shrugged her jacket off before heading towards the bathroom.

When he heard the door close, Scam quickly and efficiently opened her purse, plucked out her other card key and put it in his pocket. What could he say? It came in handy.

With his iPhone he quickly turned on some soft music, confusing Sam who just walked out of the bathroom.

Extending his hand out, he looked at her expectantly, wanting her to take it. Sam looked him with slight confusion before connecting the dots in her head. She sighed.

He was actually serious. Goddamn his stubbornness.

_It's for the mission. It's for the mission. _She tried repeating in her head, but the only thing that she could think of was how her feet were sore, and it was painful to stand on the ground…

She reluctantly reached out for his hand and he pulled her closer to him. "Get into position", he said softly, not really looking at her as he was looking at her posture. Sam rolled her eyes, knowing the position, just not knowing how to dance without stepping on someone's foot. When Scam questioned the look on her face (that screamed "I don't want to be here") she, without thinking, told him what she was thinking.

Sam clasped a hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes widening when she had said that.

Scam didn't outright _laugh_ at her (though he did chuckle and stealthily avoided her foot that was aiming to kick him) but just started to dance, telling her the steps as they moved along.

"Here's the problem Sam", he said after their first try. "You're trying too hard to lead, when in fact **I'm **the one who should be leading _you__**.**_"

Sam raised an eyebrow. He continued with a small smile (that made her melt on the spot, but she controlled her mouth this time as to not say anything), "Keep your arms up with the same amount of energy I'm giving you", he said, motion to their linked hands, "But don't do anything but follow what I do. If I move my left foot forward, you move your right foot back in retaliation."

He grasped her hand again, gripped her waist, (something that made her gasp a little on the inside), and did what he instructed.

Sam didn't look at him (obviously), but opted instead to look down at her feet, making sure she didn't manage to step on him.

Scam took his hand off her waist so that he could take hold of her chin and make her look at him.

She stared into his eyes, and wondered if he knew that his eyes liked to change colors. Right now it was a darker shade of green, while it was blue before, or was it a shade of blue and green? Like sea foam?

His voice brought her back to reality.

"Eye contact is vital. Understand?"

She wished she could put her hand in her chest and slow down the fast beating of her heart.

Damn it she was a SPY! He was her _enemy _for Pete's sake. She should _not _be feeling like this just because his eyes were pretty!

_But they __**are **__pretty… _

She ignored the fleeting thought.

"Okay. Try again?" she asked softly, forcing herself to look at him. He nodded, leaving to restart the music and came back in seconds to grasp her waist again and hold her hand high.

He stepped forward, she stepped back like he told her to. Another step forward, this time to the right; she did the opposite like he had instructed her.

The feeling of doing this almost reminded her of when she fought with him. If he threw a punch at her, she would duck to the side, kick him, and he'd catch her foot, expecting her to do such a thing.

It was almost like retaliation, she thought, defending herself from what he was doing. But at the same time, he wasn't trying to hurt her… But it made sense now.

If he stepped forward, she would step back so he couldn't step on her foot. He'd lead her and she would have to follow.

That would require a lot of trust, Sam thought, knowing that she would have to trust that he knew what he was doing and follow him without second thought.

She looked up at his eyes and stared at them boldly.

His eyes were soft, no malice behind them, none that she could read anyway and she normally was very good at reading people.

But…

He wasn't going to hurt her. At least not now. Not with this truce in play.

_It was okay for now… _

With that slightly comforting thought, Sam let him hold her hand and take her in whatever direction he wanted to, letting herself trust him.

**-o-**

She exhaled quietly.

Sam, in what seemed to be her usual routine for the night, pulled her green dress down her thighs, hoping to cover more skin than she was showing. Looking at the impassive man next to her, she frowned, a little jealous at how easily he played this off, while she seemed to be a bundle of nerves.

(Of course, she wasn't about to admit that it was _his _forebodingpresence that was causing her to be nervous in the first place.)

"Relax… you look great", he said quietly under his breath, making sure no one heard him as they walked down the lavish lobby of the hotel.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to dance with him", Sam said, ignoring the blush on her face at his compliment (which she close to ignore in her response. What was she supposed to say? 'Oh thanks Tim! You look great too! Actually you look more than handsome could ever describe!') No thanks. She had her honor and dignity to keep up. Besides knowing him, once this truce was over he would use this little tidbit of information against her in battle, _conveniently _while Clover and Alex were listening.

Scam smirked in amusement, "I'd dance with him, but I don't think Hansford swings that way."

Sam smirked as well, tightening her grip on his arm, "Are you saying you do?"

"That depends; would you be disappointed if I did?"

Sam hit his arm playfully, biting her lip to keep a smile on her face.

_In the back of her mind, she hoped he was joking. _

Before they entered the party hall, Sam took her arm and laced it through his, (all while not looking at him) and exhaled quiet dramatically. She turned her head towards him, and her expression turned into one of confusion when she saw his smirk.

"What?"

His smirk grew wider, "Nothing."

Sam scowled, "I don't believe you."

"Didn't say you had to."

Sam only glared at him harder, before he tsked under his breath and looked in front of him. Sam got the hint and composed her face into one of slight indifference.

Unconsciously she gripped Scam's arm tighter. He pretended not to notice.

They entered the ballroom with such pose that it caught the attention of a few. Scam looked around the room quickly, giving it a quick glance, before giving Sam a quick nod and taking her hand in his and immediately sweeping her onto the waxed dance floor.

Sam understood. The nod was to tell her that Hansford was here. Sweeping her off to dance was to tell her that his eyes were on _them_.

In seconds his hands were on her, his hand hold hers up in a good grip, his other hand on her waist, and as the beat of the music got into her head, they started dancing to the music just like they did in the hotel room. Sam slowly looked up at Scam whose eyes were fixed on hers and suddenly Sam found it hard to breathe, but continued to step back or right or left whenever his steps told her to.

But suddenly she didn't feel the nervousness, the need to remember all the steps and remember not to stub his toe or anything of the sort. She just followed his lead like he instructed her to and all she could feel was the hard stare of his eyes boring into hers without being able to read the emotions behind them.

The world spun around her when he twirled her, and Sam quickly caught the gaze of their target: the one and only Brad Hansford, whose attention, it seemed, was on her like they wanted.

But she couldn't find it in herself to care.

All she could do is watch the way Scam looked at her, not bothering to ever look at her feet or remove her eyes from him. She felt his hand on her thigh slowly running up along her hip and waist and the feeling of his hand gripping her close, like he was trying to protect her.

What an absurd thought. At least, that's what she was thinking until his eyes finally (and regrettably) drifted away from her, and Sam followed his gaze after he turned her.

He was looking at Hansford.

Sam didn't know what to think when he gripped her close again, still looking at Hansford who seemed to be looking at Scam now, glancing from her face to Scam's.

_Maybe he was trying to protect her. From Hansford. _

Sam didn't make the connection between Scam wanting her as his date, not understanding why he was SURE that Hansford would choose to dance with her.

_She was just dancing with __**Scam**__. _

The connection didn't click until much later.

-**o**-

Scam slid the cardkey through the lock and when the light turned green, the tired couple entered the room.

"Do you need help?" he asked, quickly undoing his tie and placing it nicely on the bed.

Sam glared at him, trying to push her blush down when she remembered what had happened only a few hours before. "No.

Scam smirked, seeming to know she would say this, before shrugging and taking out a small device. "Suit yourself."

With that, Sam turned around, facing away from him, to grab her clothes and head into the bathroom.

When inside Sam reached for her back, trying to reach the zipper that was on the dress and attempting to pull it down. She grunted a little when her hand barely touched the zipper before failing to reach it once again. Without making any noise, she opened the bathroom door quietly and silently glanced at the man watching the surveillance video of the party while sitting down in the hotel room chair. Biting her lip, Sam tried pulling the zipper down before sighing resignedly and looking back at Scam, ready to ask him for help (no matter how demeaning it was, because she _refused_ to sleep in this tight unbearable dress).

To her surprise (not really) he was already looking at her with an innocent face, "Need help?" he asked, obviously amused.

She narrowed her eyes, more than ready to just give up and NOT ask him for help and suck up the fact that she had to sleep in this dress, but he didn't give her the chance. In a matter of moments he had gotten up and entered the bathroom, and in a matter of seconds his hands were brushing against her back.

Sam didn't breathe.

She looked away, keeping her focus on the cream marble bathroom sink countertop, her hands tightening themselves on the edge of said countertop when she realized that he was _taking his time _on letting his fingers find the zipper.

Maybe she was imagining the way his fingers lightly tapped her skin, as if they were dancing against the smooth curve of her back, walking their way up to the top where the zipper was hidden from her hair. He took a hold of her long hair and pushed it aside, putting it over her shoulder. Then he pressed his finger against the zip line, pushing the appendage up along the line.

A silent gasp escaped her throat, her stomach feeling tight. Sam looked up at the mirror and was almost shocked to find that he was staring at the mirror as well. His eyes focused in on hers, and Sam couldn't help but notice way his eyes were darkening as he looked at her.

_She felt her toes curl inwards, her stomach fluttering incessantly. _

He didn't remove his eyes from her as he found the zipper and pulled it down slowly, his left hand finding its way onto her waist, holding her there.

_His eyes never left hers. _

Sam could hear the clock ticking slowly as he pulled down the zipper on her black dress and Sam counted at least 10 seconds for him to pull down the zipper.

_Never leaving her eyes. _

She didn't move, hoping he'd draw his hand away from her back (his fingers still touching it) and away from her waist (where he continued to hold it), but he didn't move. Instead he kept looking at her with those dark smoldering eyes and Sam gulped before sighing audibly.

Sam bit her lip before putting her hand over his and pushing him away.

_He looked away. _

The moment broke and Tim put his hands back in his pockets before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Sam sighed, the air feeling a lot less heavy, and she gripped the countertop while inhaling deeply.

What was **that**?

He wasn't in her room when she left the bathroom after changing into a long shirt and shorts and washing her makeup off. Sam glanced at the door, knowing that behind it was another door that led to his room.

He was so close.

That thought scared her. Not because he was dangerous… he would hold onto his end of the truce, Sam knew that much.

_Trusted him that much._

But everything that had happened so far, just in the past two _days_, because they hadthis _**truce**_, was frightening. Him getting close to her, him touching her and even worse, _she let him do it. _

And she still couldn't figure out why.

Without making any noise, Sam walked into her bed and curled under the blankets, turning off the lamp with a quick flick and lying down in the darkness.

Scam could come in here and lie down next to her and she would probably welcome it.

What was WRONG with her?

Sam bit her lip before turning onto her other side, before turning her pillow to its other side and lying down on it with a huff. Minutes passed before she turned around with a small groan, her legs intertwining in her sheets for her.

She closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

**-o-**

She didn't get much sleep that night.

They had just finished their breakfast and were walking down the lobby of the hotel they were staying at, letting Sam idly watch her reflection in the shiny tiles below while walking next to him so that they could reach the elevator.

The lobby had been mostly empty, save for a few hotel guests walking around. The silence made her think about her dilemma last night, where she had tried to question her quick give-ins to the enemy that was walking besides her.

_Here I am worrying about this when I should be focusing on the mission. _

As if he had read her mind, (she sincerely hoped he couldn't. She thought about WAY too many embarrassing things), Scam spoke, "Have you spoken with Clover or Alex yet?"

Sam looked up when he spoke, "Yea I called them this morning. They found a few incriminating documents, but not enough to convict him."

Scam hummed under his breath before telling her something that just _shocked _her, "Invite him up to your hotel room tomorrow night."

Sam choked on her spit before being able to look up at him, "_**Excuse me**_?"

He gave her _that _look, "We can't confront him with his security watching us. And it's a lot easier for me to get into your hotel room than it is to sneak into his."

Sam's mouth opened a little, her mind trying to process the shock. Sure it was a good plan, but _still_, she had to maintain **some** dignity on this mission.

Sam's lips curled up in a smirk. Well if her dignity had to go down, so would his.

"What? Sneaking into a room is too hard for a big bad guy like you?" she asked innocently, pretending her nails looked more interesting than his face (which, when she glanced at him, was _hilarious_). The scowl on his face was worth any taunt and any challenge that she _knew _he would give her now.

Sam glanced up with a playful smirk on her face, only to find that his expression mirrored hers.

"Well Sam", Scam said with an equally playful tone, "I was just trying to make things easier for you. It's easier to bring invite a man up to your room… than it is for him to invite you into his", he said, ending his voice with a whisper as his forehead touched hers, his mouth only inches away from hers. He saw her unconsciously lick her lips while her eyes drifted away from him. His hands, which had found its way to her waist (and Sam wasn't refusing him in any way), softened around her waist, leaving more rooms for his arms to curl around her body, his frame leaning over hers…

With a slight smirk on his face, he asked in a husky voice, "C'mon Sam. Ask me up to your room."

A small blush grew on her face, much to her annoyance, all because of him trying to seduce her.

_Dammit it was working too. _

She'd prove him wrong. She'd invite him up easily.

_Where __**nothing **__would happen between them. _

Sam opened her mouth to try to speak but nothing would come out. The growing smirk on Scam's face showed that he knew he was right.

Immediately Sam fumed; she'd show him.

With some confidence (that she didn't know the origin of) Sam pulled her arms away from their original position of being locked against her sides and stealthily wrapped her hands around his neck, closing her fists tightly to keep them locked there. Ignoring the feeling of his strong thighs pressed against hers, his chest basically **plastered** to hers, Sam brought her lips close against his, almost touching them but still not in a kiss with him. Looking up to him sultrily, Sam smirked lightly before giving him a wink and whispering against his lips. "My room?" she asked softly with the intention behind the statement clearly obvious.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed. Sam smirked. "Very nice… Heh, maybe it will be easier for you than I thought", he said quietly, not letting her go.

Sam smiled happily, "Yes. You were **wrong**", she said, relishing in the comfort of being right for once.

… Until she realized that their bodies were almost molded against each other (okay not almost. They **were **molded against each other and the heavy blush started to appear on Sam's face in seconds), and that Scam's eyes had darkened…

And soon his lips were against hers.

The softness of his lips caressed hers lightly before pressing harder against her, his mouth warm and coaxing her to open hers.

She relented.

_Something she had been doing a lot of lately._

He didn't take advantage of her open mouth just yet, instead choosing to take his time sucking on her bottom lip, massaging her lips slowly before letting his tongue dart in and curl around hers.

Sam felt her heart race quicker as she unconsciously pulled his head closer to hers.

_If she knew he was __**this **__good of a kisser she would have_—Sam stopped that train of thought, not wanting to hear the answer.

Feeling his lips against hers, his arms tightly holding her, her body pressed against his…

_How are we supposed to get past this? _She thought, even though she could feel that, somehow, somewhere in their unconscious, they both knew this was coming. There was too much tension between them for it _not _to come.

Subconsciously, Sam reached for his hair, clutching it tightly and pulling him even closer to her, her lips slowly melting against his, when she felt his hand grazing her lower back.

_That's a matter for later. _

"Later" apparently consisted of hiding in her room with the excuse that she was talking on her X-powder with Clover and Alex, and she couldn't risk having him in the room for them to see.

"What did you find so far?"

Because as much as she loved solving problems as quickly as they came, she didn't _want _the solution to this problem… Rather, she'd be better off not thinking of it.

Because thinking about it could lead to heartbreak.

_She didn't want her heart broken __**again**__._

"This dude is seriously messed up!" Sam heard Alex say, and immediately she shrugged off thoughts of Scam from her mind and focused on the conservation.

From what she could see, Alex was shifting through papers while speaking in a hushed voice, and Clover was behind her making sure no one walked into the room.

"Do you know _how _many names and documents we found?" Alex asked rhetorically. Sam frowned. From what Alex was telling her, Hansford had been conning so many people that he was a declared billionaire.

"Scan those papers and send it to me immediately. I should be confronting Hansford in… two days time", she told them, remembering the plan she had made with Scam.

Sam's back stiffened as she heard the familiar sound of a card key being swiped through her lock.

The man who had just thoroughly kissed her only an hour ago walked in, his eyes landed on her immediately. Sam felt herself quiver under the hard stare and moved her eyes away.

"Is someone else there?" Alex asked, watching how Sam's eyes were looking away. Sam shook her head quickly (too quickly).

"No, it's just me", she said, playing off as being confused. "Anyway, do we have enough to convict Hansford?"

"Sammie we have _more _than enough", said Clover from the background, still keeping a lookout. Sam had to hold back her giggle when she saw Clover was in a maid's outfit.

"Kay, I'll call you later then. Keep me updated."

"Okay good luck!" Alex told her with a smile, before disconnecting. The screen turned black.

She closed the X-powder, keeping her eyes low, pretending to observe the blanket on her bed.

He spoke first, "I made a reservation at the hotel where the party is being held in your name. When you ask Hansford to come up, that's where you'll take him."

She nodded silently.

But the silence was overbearing, so she tried to think of something else to say.

"You said that Hansford would recognize your name right?" she asked, mustering up enough courage to look up at him.

"Yea", he said, with slight curiousness in his tone, wondering why she was asking him that now.

Sam pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees. "… Would he recognize your face?"

She had been thinking about that during the last hour. For the first half hour she was kind of melted to the bed while dozing off about what an amazing kisser Scam was, and if he wasn't her enemy she'd gladly kiss him for the rest of her life, but then forced herself to think about the mission and remembered how Hansford was watching both her and Scam with some intense curiosity.

It bothered her.

Scam didn't answer her right away but instead opted to walk closer to her slowly as he mulled over her question.

After looking like he debated something in his mind, he spoke in an informative voice, "…I've been told I look like my father."

Her eyes widened at this.

"_That's _why he was staring at us right away. He recognized _you._"

His indifference bothered her.

Sam felt a rise of panic inside of her and she looked around her hotel room as if it had all the answers, "What am I supposed to say if he asks me about you?"

Scam sighed and shrugged again, walking closer to her until he hit the side of her bed where her feet were and looked down at her.

"We're just friends."

That _comment _shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did. She ignored the feeling though.

He chose that moment to smirk though, and it gave Sam some sense of relief to see a sight so familiar to her. "Don't worry Princess. I'll be your knight in shining armor and come save you."

The corner of her mouth lifted upwards, "And what do you plan on doing exactly?"

With a smirk of his own, he leaned forward to bring himself closer to her, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Their close proximity didn't even ring a bell in her head until he leaned closer and touched her lips in a fleeting kiss.

_Boundaries. Some kind of boundary. _

She pushed him away (softly) before patting the seat next to her on the bed. "… Look I don't want to know where this is going to go", she said, heading straight to the point. Scam's mask of indifference didn't change but she kept her focus on him. "I'd rather not talk about what will happen at the end of this."

She wasn't just talking about the mission.

"At the end of the mission… the end of this _truce_", she spit out, not being able to look at him anymore, "I don't want to think about what'll happen then." _Because it would be __**easier **__than having her heart broken by the same man who always seemed to get to her. _

He looked at her closely before grabbing her arm and pulling her close to him, letting her body fall on top of his. With a small oomph she fell against his chest and with a shocked face she looked up.

Feeling his hand against the back of her neck, she wondered what he was doing until he felt her pushing her closer to his face.

"Guess we'll have to enjoy ourselves till then, hm?"

Sam felt her face burn up in embarrassment until his lips reached hers once again, his hand trailing down her waist to edge of her jeans…

_Enjoy it. Right. Because it won't last, but maybe this is what it feels like to be loved by a man like Tim Scam. _

The rest of her thoughts blurred away quickly.

**-o-**

"May I have this dance?"

Sam looked up at Hansford, tearing her eyes away from the plate of food she had been staring at for the past five minutes. Taking a quick glimpse at Scam who subtly nodded from his side of the table (without gaining Hansford's attention), she put on a fake smile and nodded.

When he started to dance with her, Sam noticed two things.

One: the hand around her waist was rough, holding her tightly as if she was some… _possession _that people were trying to steal.

And two: dancing with him was **nothing** like dancing with Scam.

While dancing with Scam was oddly comforting, dancing with Hansford was edgy, rough, scary even. Yes, he lead her as well, but he did it as a way of showing power, while Scam lead her to make sure she was comfortable with dancing.

It was a very dangerous experience that she was not enjoying.

"I'm Brad Hansford", he said in a slightly charming voice. Sam figured that's how he got businessmen to trust him. Look at _her_ for example: when she first heard Scam's voice she almost died on the spot.

_Another _embarrassing secret that she had no intention of ever telling _**anyone**_.

She smiled sweetly, "Samantha", purposely leaving out her last name. Hansford looked at her expectantly and when it was obvious that she wasn't giving her last name to him, he gave a look to his guards. From the corner of her eye, she secretly watched him motion to his guards to scroll the guest list for a "Samantha".

Hah. Good luck with that, Sam thought mischievously. There were eight "Samantha's" attending tonight.

"You caught my eye last night", he said to her. Sam almost gagged. _Scam _caught his eye, he meant. Maybe she and Scam were wrong; maybe Hansford _did _swing that way.

He'd be doing the female population a favor, she thought cruelly. He wasn't **bad **looking, per say. In fact, he could pass off as mildly attractive.

But he was grimy. If she didn't love this black dress so much she would have burned it.

Unfortunately, Scam told her that she had to keep his attention, especially because (ew) she needed to bring him up to her room tomorrow night as planned.

"Oh?" she asked softly while raising her eyebrows, not giving much away. "And what is it about me that's interesting?"

Hansford shrugged with a small smirk on his lips, "Well what is it about _me _that made you say yes to dance with me?"

"I can't indulge a stranger in his wish?" she asked lightly with some humor in her tone. Hansford, apparently, had some sense of humor because he smiled as well.

"You don't seem like the type of woman who would pity just _any _stranger."

Sam had to smirk at that, but before she could respond she saw someone's hand tap Hansford's shoulder. Looking to her side, she was surprised when she saw Scam smiling at Hansford.

"I knew the man who whisked my date away looked familiar", he said in a joking tone, extending his hand out to shake Hansford's. Hansford smiled as well (though Sam realized it was fake right off the bat) and shook Scam's hand.

"Thomas Scam's son I presume?" he said, smiling (fake!) as Scam chuckled.

"That would be me. I heard you're quite the business man nowadays." Sam had to bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She could _feel _the sarcasm. Hansford had (thankfully) let go of her and they were now standing off to the side.

"Well I just call myself lucky", Hansford said. Sam had a feeling Scam was rolling his eyes at this point. "I'm sorry to hear about your father's business though…"

Scam brushed off the comment. "We can't all be winners", he said smoothly, smiling to show Hansford that he had no negative feelings on the matter. Sam almost snorted; he was a good actor, she'd give him that.

"Well I'll pass some of my luck onto him!" Hansford said with a chuckle, and Scam returned it with his own small laugh.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that…" Scam said, pulling out a business card. "I actually have my own business now and wanted to know if you'd like to merge."

Interested, (and so was Sam. Did he come up with a fake business just to merge with Hansford?), Hansford took the business card out of Scam's hands and read the corporation.

"**You're **the owner of Limelight?" Hansford asked in shock, realization dawning in his eyes. Sam's eyes widened as well.

Limelight? As in the advertising agency?

_... He followed in his father's footsteps? _

"B-but your name isn't ever mentioned", Hansford prattled off, trying to figure out why he never knew this tidbit of information.

Scam only shrugged, "I was more interested in science", (Sam inwardly snorted again. He could say that again Mr. Evapoblaster), "So I own the company and am responsible for maintaining it, but it's mostly for my father. I ask for privacy reasons that my name be kept quiet."

With this information Hansford was positively _gleaming. _

"Well of course I'll merge with you!" Hansford said, going off on some tangent on how he owned a partial advertising agency as well as other companies. Sam tuned him out, knowing this was Scam's area of expertise.

In minutes Hansford had written Scam a check as an initiative agreement, and Scam, (still smiling. Sam figured it was because no one could tell he was an evil sociopath under that smile), accepted the check and told him he would contact the final business proceedings on Friday (conveniently **after** they planned on arresting him) and would give him his check then.

With some clever excuse, Scam expertly pulled them away, (and made Hansford kiss her hand which she was cleaning with sanitizer that she had found in her purse), and silently dragged her to the limo waiting outside.

Once they entered and closed the door, they both smirked.

Scam took one look at the check and in seconds started typing something onto the laptop that was sitting in the limo, with the site open for Scam. Sam watched from the corner of her eye how Scam quickly typed the account number in.

"What are you planning on doing?" she asked, eyeing the check. He glanced at her before patting the seat next to him, telling her to come closer. Not bothering to argue, she did, (unconsciously sitting so close to him until her thigh was almost touching his) and then looked over his shoulder.

"Cleaning out Hansford's bank account", he said under his breath, typing a few more digits in. "By this time tomorrow, when he calls his lawyer with the one free phone call he gets at WOOHP, he will find out that his accounts have been emptied."

Sam's lips quirked up, "And where are you planning on putting the money?"

Scam smirked before looking at her, "My account of course." Seeing her shocked face he rolled his eyes, "Only until I research the other men he's conned and put their money in their accounts as well. I'm only keeping the shares I've loss", he said, looking at her. Sam raised an eyebrow, almost not believing him.

"… Fine. I was planning on keeping a little extra."

"Scam!"

"It would be for you though", he said innocently, blinking as if he was doing nothing wrong. Sam rolled her eyes. That was probably a trait he had been perfecting since childhood.

(It almost worked. Not that she was about tell him that.)

"For me huh?" she said with a growing smirk. "I like jewelry", she said quickly, thinking of the most expensive thing he could buy.

He smirked, taking her hand mockingly and kissing it, "Only the best for _you _Sam." She rolled her eyes and was about to say something until she heard the familiar tune of her X-powder.

"Hello?" she said, looking at Clover's face.

"Okay, so this guy is like, a creep", Clover said while pretending to shake something icky out of her hand. "BUT Alex and I are _so amazing _that while you were partying your life away and buying pretty dresses—" Sam snorted and intervened.

"Jealousy's a good look on you Clover."

"—_**I **_have been finding incriminating evidence on Hansford!" Clover said, pretending she wasn't interrupted. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Good job. I'll be arresting him tomorrow." Clover nodded and looked around once more before getting a Cheshire grin on her face.

"So… Onto more important things! Did you meet any cute guys at the party? Or in general?"

Sam forced the blush on her face to die down but Clover caught it too quickly.

"Oh my God you _did_?" she screamed excitedly. "What's his name? Is he cute? Are you still a virgin?"

"Clover!" Sam yelled, outraged, while kicking Scam's leg to make him quiet his silent laughing.

Clover gasped, "You're _not _a virgin?"

"I **am **a virgin!" Sam growled and then proceeded to step on Scam's foot when he muttered something along the lines of "Not for long".

Sam blushed again (but at least this time she could pretend she was angry), especially when she remembered how she and Scam had hooked up last night.)*

"Okay, okay!" Clover said, relenting. Sam rolled her eyes and slammed the X-powder shut, trying to hide her red face from Scam who was smirking despite the pain she was _sure _he was still feeling when she had stabbed his foot with her heel.

"Not. A. Word", she said warning Scam. He raised his hands in a mock surrender and turned his face towards the window. Sam prayed for the night to go quickly.

**-o-**

It wasn't just her night but her _day_ that passed by quickly enough and soon she found herself standing in front of the hotel ballroom, with his hand on her waist which felt like it was being burned because of their close proximity. She looked at him with pleading eyes (and he had the gall to look back at her with pleading eyes; if she wasn't so angry right now it would have been funny), and said, "Can't we figure out another way to do this?"

He humored her. Kinda. "Well I'd tell you to invite _me _to your room, but I don't think that'll do anything for the mission…"

She scowled. "That's not what I meant."

He only responded with a smirk and pulled her closer to the ballroom by her waist, and Sam sadly followed him, (trotting in her painful golden heels), biting her lip as she came closer to the sight of Hansford's face.

Putting her lips closer to his ears, she whispered in a low tone so that none of Hansford's goons would hear her. "Do I _really_ have to do this?"

Wrapping his arm around her tighter he pulled his body close against hers before whispering back, "That depends if you want him arrested."

"But we _have _the evidence."

"Oh would you like for everyone to know you're a spy? I can take out your badge if it makes it easier." Sam glared at him in order to mask her blush as anger. She was a spy dammit; she was supposed to know these things! Not have Tim Scam of all people remind her with his eyes and smirk and … oh God. Sam pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Tim and Samantha!" Hansford interrupted loudly as they walked through the ballroom doors. "My two favorite people! Nice to see you!" he said enthusiastically, grabbing to shake Scam's hands. (Sam had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.)

"Brad", Tim greeted with a smile. (Sam had to stop herself from laughing at the sincerity in his tone.) "Good to see you!"

"And you brought your lovely companion", Hansford said, looking at Sam with a smile. She gulped to keep the bile down.

Putting her hand out to shake his, she had to gulp again when Hansford kissed her hand and excused himself when another potential sucker—"business partner", walked their way. Waiting until he was out of earshot, Sam frowned and looked at Tim with pleading eyes. He was nice enough to outright ignore her. _Bastard._

Sam grumbled under her breath, "This is going to be a long night…"

**-o-**

Within a half hour Sam found herself dancing with Hansford again, his rough hands gripping her waist, as if she was some kind of _prize _that he didn't want anyone else to steal. When she glanced in Tim's direction, she was a little surprised to see him watching them with narrowed eyes _(was he __**angry**__?)_ instead of his usual smirk and cool façade. Hansford gripped her tighter when she saw him connect his eyes with Tim and sent him a small smile.

_Huh. Maybe that's not too far off the mark. _

Mission. Focus. MISSION. As repulsive as it was.

"Ya know…" Sam said, letting her hand brush his shoulder softly, "You're a very impressive man. I've heard all about your accomplishments", she said with a smile. (She wanted to vomit.)

"Really?" he said, grinning at this newfound information. "What I would like to know is… what it would take to impress _you_." His eyes glanced back up to a spot in the corner and Sam didn't need to turn to know he was looking at Scam. _What was this? Some kind of cock fight? Ugh. Men._

She raised an eyebrow, pretending to be _happy _(ew) with his advances and slowly brought her body closer to his while staring at him with half-lidded eyes. "You could show me… if you catch my drift." Oh God when she got back to her room she was going to shower and scrub her body with soap until her skin turned red.

"But what about your date?" he asked with a smile that made Sam think that he could care less about what Tim thought of them leaving together. _Idiot. _

"We're just friends", she said with a shy smile, even though in the back of her mind all she could think about is everything else _not _about the mission, like the way they danced and the way that she (embarrassingly enough) wanted to melt in his arms. Not to mention the fact that he kissed her more than several times now and she enjoyed being kissed by her former crush (apparently she never got over it dammit) too much to deny him.

"Well then… I'm sure he won't mind if we… leave a little early?" Hansford asked, his hands wrapping further around her waist and Sam tried inhaling deeply without it looking suspicious so that she didn't retch in front of the guy (even though she felt like doing so; it would ruin his suit and embarrass him and that was more than enough revenge for her), but then she remembered the people he conned, even Tim's _dad_, and how much of a horrible vile beast he really was, and she focused.

Wrapping her arms slowly around his neck with a saccharine smile, she nodded, "My room it is then?" she said, showing off her white teeth, before taking his hand in hers and exiting the ballroom, her eyes sneaking back at Tim every so often, feeling his anger from where she was standing.

**-o-**

By the time they got up to the room that Tim had prepared for her (she stalled as long as she could; letting other people go into the elevator first, distracting Hansford long enough to let the doors close so they'd have to wait for another one, etc.), she slowly put in the key and prayed to God that Tim was inside waiting for her and not somewhere else.

Slowly inserting the keycard in and out, she looked back at Hansford with another sweet smile before opening the door and letting him in first, while making sure she took off her heels before stepping into the impending darkness.

She heard the loose rustle of clothing and assumed Hansford was taking off his tie (or worse, his suit jacket and shirt and oh God she was going to be sick. If Tim wasn't in this room, she was going to find him and kill him.), and Sam lifted up her dress and bunched it around her waist so she had more leg room, and when the lights turned on, she took a second to relish in the shocked look on Hansford's face when he found Tim staring back at him with a smirk, before kicking him hard in the back and sending him flying to the floor.

Tim picked Hansford up by the collar and roughly pushed him into the nearest wall, smirking at him and saying, "My dad says hello", before punching him hard enough to knock him out. He dropped the body onto the floor, letting it crumple without a care.

Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he stared at her with an expectant glance. "He's always been a weakling and a coward; you expected him to last more than one punch?" Sam bit her lip to prevent the laugh from coming out before letting her dress fall to the floor and grabbing the pair of handcuffs they had placed beforehand in the drawers as she walked towards his unconscious form.

She gave an unladylike snort once before speaking, "Well to be fair, he lasted one kick and a punch."

"True", he said, watching Sam's form as she handcuffed the unconscious Hansford. He helped her push his body to the side before standing up and quickly grabbing her bare leg (revealed through the slit) before lightly pressing her into the wall. "Your legs have always been fantastic." The grin on his face made Sam punch him in the arm.

"You are _disgusting_", Sam said rolling her eyes before squeaking at his body digging into hers. Scam growled softly before holding her hands up above her head and placing his head into the crook of her neck.

His voice was low and rough and husky, "Do you know what seeing you with him did to me?", and Sam felt his entire body pressed against hers and his hands running down her sides and lifting up her dress and she couldn't find herself to be coherent enough to speak.

Apparently he didn't mind.

His mouth slowly gazed over her neck and then traveled in a few other areas, and Sam blinked a few times to register the fact that she was still standing, oh wait she wasn't, that was his hands and his one leg propped between hers that was keeping him up. Oh God he could do that with his tongue? Damn.

"Tim", she repeated before feeling the way his hand glided up her skin and cupped her breast. She gasped, (_this man with his fingers),_ "Tim. _Tim. SCAM. _Are you l-listening—"

"Hm?" he said lightly, pressing his lips against hers tightly and pressing his body deeper into hers and all she could feel was the squirming of her feet in response to his … "ministrations". When his lips left hers Sam felt dazed but shook her head slightly to remove the haze around her mind. She blinked before looking at him with seriousness in her eyes.

_This is temporary. This … __**thing **__of ours is temporary. Doing this now would make it not temporary and … is this even temporary anymore? _Her heart grew heavy dropped down into her stomach.

"We can't do this here."

He sighed. "Well to be fair you haven't been to my room yet…"

Sam punched him in the arm again even though the smile on her lip was rising up, even if it was a bittersweet smile. "I mean… _this _Tim. This relationship, this… concept of _us_. Is it even real or is it going to end the second WOOHP comes to arrest Hansford?" She was **trying** not to look at him with a sad face but oh God she could feel her sadness displayed on her face like some showpiece; dammit why did she have to mess this up. Why did her feelings always get in the way at the last second?

She should have just… enjoyed it while she could. Enjoyed the feeling of _Scam _loving her before turning her back to him and closing her eyes when having to fight him. _Oh God could she even fight him properly anymore? _She couldn't do this… Pretend that the past week meant _nothing_, pretend that he didn't affect her in ways she would never admit, pretend that… that this never happened.

He pressed his forehead against hers and she leaned back onto the wall, staring into his eyes waiting for his answer (as much as it might hurt), "Do you want this to end?" He slowly pressed his body into hers again and Sam inhaled deeply. "Because…" his voice turned deeper, darker, heck even sexier and Sam had to work to control her breathing rate. She was never like this before, easily submitting to a man's touch, but then in some clear area of her head she realized that Tim wasn't just … _any man. _He affected her in ways she couldn't even describe, and she couldn't help but want more.

"Because… I certainly don't."

Sam looked up at him quickly, his words registering in her head but seeming too good to be true. _W-What?_

He gave her a light smirk before slowly pressing his lips to hers and letting his hands play with her dress, slowly moving it out of the way to get access to her skin. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

No way. It seemed too good to be true but his hands were like magic and had her gasping instead of formulating words. She weakly nodded instead, feeling it was a bit pathetic but he kissed her again and all insecure thoughts disappeared instantly. _This was really happening. _

He smirked, "Good. It'll be our little secret then."

_And she couldn't be any happier. _

**-o-**

*** – For my more innocent readers, when I say "hooking up", I am not referring to just kissing. Think second base.**

**SO GUYS before I go onto the normal AN comments, I want to show you guys this:**

**http:/ snapshots . weebly . com/ **

**Please check this link out and scroll down; Cresenta and I have composed a list of look-a-likes in real life for Tim Scam, Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry! The list will continue but for now, this is the current list. In your review, or in the comment section of the site, please tell me what you think of our choices!**

**As for this story, I'd like to say again that this was for Cresenta's Lark's BIRTHDAY (on January 5) and I know this is extremely and utterly late (more than late and I'm stupid I know), but a lot of problems arose in my life, and I was very stressed and depressed over it, but those problems have been solved. And then my brain had to go be dumb and NOT BE INSPIRED and gah. I hate not being inspired. I can't write anything. Oh and then college happened. -. -:( I'm sorry this is late sweetie, but my original intention for this story was to make you smile: hopefully I at least accomplished that. It took me forever to finish this BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT CRESENTA I LOVE YOU! :D **

**Does anyone have favorite lines? Were there funny scenes that you enjoyed? Was the story good or bad overall? Your opinions mean a lot to me, and I would love it if you left a review, no matter how long or short it is. :)**

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
